


Seasons greetings from Detroit

by Ghosty842



Series: Aftermath [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas Fluff, Connor Deserves Happiness, Excessive Drinking, F/M, First Christmas, Gen, Good Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson is a bad influence, Heavy Angst, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human), North just wants to be left alone, North learns the meaning of Christmas, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph returns, The last Chapter will be painful, The spirit of giving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty842/pseuds/Ghosty842
Summary: The first Christmas as a person for each of the protagonistsChapter 1: Kara and AliceChapter 2: Markus and the true meaning of ChristmasChapter 3: Connor and an alcoholic





	1. The Foster's first Christmas (Featuring the Chapman's)

Life in Canada was difficult. 

 

It wasn't as if life would magically get easier once they crossed a man-made border, in fact Luther had raised concerns that they might have been better off in the United States. After all the President of the U.S. had declared androids sentient and protected under the Constitution, the rest of the world was slower to follow suit. 

 

Canada wasn't even bothering since no androids were there legally. This caused new problems for the Foster family. Namely how to hide their lack of family and unaging appearances. 

 

It would have been easier to hide if Alice wasn't so young, the appearance of an eight year old wouldn't be overlooked for more than three years.

 

Kara had managed to get a job working as a waitress at a bar in the small town they'd settled in, just a few hours from Rose and her brother. Luther still hadn't found a job yet, taking orders from humans still rubbed him the wrong way. Alice was waiting to find out if she'd gotten into the local school, so for now she was getting home schooled by a less than strict Luther.

 

They'd found a new normal, one that hopefully they could maintain for at least another three years. Maybe then they could admit that they were androids safely.

 

After all Canada was a socialist country, they wouldn't harm a small family just for not being born the same as the mostly human population.

 

"Kara? Phone call!" Her boss, a kindly old woman called out to her.

 

"I'll be quick." The android apologized, washing her hands before moving to answer the phone.

 

"It's fine, dear." She offered a small smile. 

 

Josephine was too good to her. 

 

"Kara?" 

 

"Luther, you know you shouldn't call me at work." She scolded, although it was hard to stay mad when she heard Alice singing along to her new favorite song in the background.

 

"I know, it's important, Rose has asked us to spend Christmas with them. What should I say?" 

 

"Oh.. W-Well.. I promised I'd work next week.." She sighed heavily, feeling terrible now. The AX had wanted to make their first Christmas together as a family special, she'd need money to do so. "Ah, tell her we can make it up after Christmas?" 

 

"I'll let her know you're busy.. I'm sorry I haven't been much help yet." Luther sounded disappointed in himself, he'd promised to protect them and provide So far he'd only got i Kara's way. 

 

The female droid laughed, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're looking after Alice, that's more important right now." 

 

"Of course but.. I doubt you escaped washing dishes and cleaning up after others only to end up right back there.." 

 

"It's fine." She sighed, playing with her apron absentmindedly. "At least now I get paid for it, and the people are much nicer.." Although lately she'd been recovering memories, memories lost from going through multiple homes, getting reset and resold every time. All the way back to a white room, where she first discovered she wasn't.. alive. "I... I've got to go, I'll be home in a while okay?" 

 

"Yes Kara. We'll be waiting for you." There was a smile in his voice now, they had to be strong for each other now. That's what a family should do.

 

Once she hung up she'd gotten back to work, occasionally chatting amicably with some of the regulars. Josephine spoke to her about Alice and her plans for the holidays.

___________________________________________

 

Luther had purchased a decently sized Fir tree for them off a local road side market with Alice's help. The tree filled their small room with the sweet scent of pine. Kara had returned as they had just finished setting the tree up, getting ready to decorate. A small box of miscellaneous toys, ornaments and a few arts and crafts materials.  
"Mom!" Alice rushed to welcome her back. 

 

"Hey sweetheart." She swooped down to pull Alice into a tight hug. "Did you behave for Luther?" 

 

"I have! I promise!" The little girl had really started coming out of her shell now that they'd escaped their horrific home lives. 

 

"Alice has been teaching me how to make paper-chains for the tree." Luther lifted himself up as he moved over to greet the smaller android back to their modest abode. 

 

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching her?" Kara teased, allowing him to join their hug. He could easily lift both of them and he did, earning a laugh from the AX400 and a delighted squeal from Alice.

 

"There isn't any harm in letting her teach me as well." 

 

"I suppose not, I can make paper cranes." She offered. "We can pretend they're nesting in the tree?" Taking up some colored paper and folding it up to make a family of red, blue and pink cranes. 

 

"Show me, show me!" Alice begged, examining the blue crane. "It's so pretty." 

 

"Thank you, here." She offered her some colored papers and showed her where to fold before using some of the string or lace to wrap around it's head and neck to secure it and dangling it to see how it would hang.

 

"We don't have a star." Luther mused, looking the tree over thoughtfully. 

 

"What about making an angel?" Kara suggested, kneeling down to try find some available pieces. Too bad Alice didn't like dolls, they could have used a barbie, just make some paper wings. 

 

"Timothy can be an angel?" Alice offered, holding out her stuffed fox. 

 

"Are you sure? If he's on the tree he can't sleep with you." Kara reminded, petting the plush toy. 

 

Alice pouted slightly, Not having considered being without her fox again. "Oh.." She blinked, jumping up and running out of sight for a moment before returning with her gloves. The very same she'd worn when they escaped America. "Here! A star." 

 

Luther smiled, standing up from his paper chain to pick her up and let her put it on the top of the tree. 

 

"Wait! We should decorate the rest of the tree, I'll get the camera." Kara eagerly chirped, rushing to find anything that they could use as a camera in the human way so they could all be in it. 

 

After she'd found it the little family settled down to take a few pictures and finally exchange the gifts she'd managed to buy. It wasn't anything impressive. They only had a week of Kara's salary and tips to live on for the moment, and most of that had to be saved for the rent.  
A panda hat for Alice and an old jacket belonging to Josephine's late husband for Luther.  
All Kara received was a drawing of the three of them, labeled _'Mommy'_ , _'Daddy'_ and _'Me'_. 

It wasn't much but these small gifts meant the world to all of them. They had fought hard against astronomical odds to be free to live like this.. 

 

A few trinkets would remind them of that. 

 

___________________________________________

 

Rose's face lit up when she opened the door to them. Kara was pulled into a tight hug, shaking slightly from both the cold and possibly emotions. 

"It's good to see you again, Sorry we missed Christmas. I hope you and Adam had a good celebration anyway." Kara greeted politely, returning the hug gratefully. It was nice to see the farm they'd spent the first few days on again, covered in a thick blanket of snow. They'd missed the majority of androids and humans from Rose's family members, they'd left after Christmas was finished.

 

"Don't worry about it, I hope you had a chance to celebrate anyway." The Coyote smiled, her hands lingering on Kara's shoulders. Smiling proudly. 

 

"We did, We've got pictures too." She rooted around in her bag to find the images. 

 

"Show us inside, Alice must be freezing." Rose coaxed them in, Alice made her way over to watch Adam playing his new PlayStation game. It was a bit violent, Kara wanted to say something but decided against it, Luther would probably put a stop to it for her. 

 

The two mother's chatted about current affairs regarding android rights, how their children where doing and how Kara's job was going.  
"I'm glad you're doing well.." Her expression clouded slightly, "I'm taking Adam back home soon." 

 

Kara glanced over at Adam and Alice arguing with Luther over choosing a different game. "Oh.. I understand. Maybe we should too.. If it doesn't work out here." 

 

Rose held her hand tightly, "You'll be safe here.. Even without us. Maybe we can come over to visit next year for Christmas?" She offered a little smile.

 

"We'd like that Rose. We owe you and Adam so much.. If you ever need anything-" 

 

"No you don't owe us a thing! We were just doing what was right.." The two sat in comfortable silence for a while before Alice and Adam ran by inviting their mothers out to a snowball fight. 

 

"Alice wait, wrap up!" Kara warned, fussing over the YK500 and activating her temperature sensors so she wouldn't damage her biocomponents from the cold. Rose was busy fussing over Adam too, although he put up more of a fight, assuring he was fine and could manage on his own and _'No, I don't need a scarf!'_

It seems a mothers worry transcends species. 

 

Both of the children were asking for Luther to be on their side. 

 

In the end the teams were split up like so- Adam and Kara vs Alice and Luther. Rose refused to take part, saying she was too tired.

 

Dodging between snow mounds, tractors and corners of the house was invigorating. The air was light and jovial, like the night on the Ferris wheel with the Jerry's. Only much louder with the sound of delighted shouts, laughter and the thud of compacted snow hitting android and Human alike. 

 

They stayed out until the sky went orange and the shadows stretched across the ground, the android's and human teenager alike were a shivering dripping wet mess of rosy cheeks and tired smiles.  
"Yo-you should get something warm to drink." Kara advised, Adam nodded teeth chattering. 

 

Rose laughed heartily, tossing warm towels to the androids. "Here, I've only got two hot water bottles, You'll have to share." 

 

Kara and Luther decided to share so Alice could get her systems back in peek conditions first. The little family huddled together on the couch, trying to warm up. 

 

After a half an hour all of the androids were back to normal but Adam was still shivering in warm pajamas and a towel. He still refused to admit a scarf would have been useful. 

 

Alice yawned aloud, stretching against Kara's side. "Sleepy?" The ex-nanny smiled fondly. 

 

"A little.. Kara?" 

 

"Yes dear?" 

 

"This was the best Christmas ever.." She nuzzled into her, getting heavier as she faded into sleep. 

 

Kara and Luther shared a smile.

 

That it was..


	2. Manfred's busy Christmas

Being the leader and spokesperson for an entire race didn't allow for much down time, even as an android with no need for sleep it was still almost impossible to make time for himself. 

 

Even in Jericho Markus could always find a quiet place to think things over and be alone. Now even if he managed to get away someone would be messaging him for another interview or he'd get invited to Washington DC to help draft new, permanent laws both protecting and penalizing androids. He asked Connor for more information on how the police threat androids now, unfortunately the prototype didn't have much time to get him caught up on the intricacies of police protocol. Apparently all the crazies came out around the holidays.   
Although the two RK models and Josh had argued over a few issues, such as when assault ends and attempted murder begins regarding androids. 

 

These constant debates with other androids and humans was taking a lot out of him. North had been encouraging him to rest over the human holiday at least, it's what holidays were for after all. He'd like that, more than anything, but even if he refused any and all interviews the androids in Heliopolis (AKA New Jericho) would keep coming to him with any and all of their problems. Not that he could really blame them, most androids after the rebellion couldn't find jobs yet and were left destitute with new emotional instability.

 

It was draining.. 

 

North had been doing her best to take as much stress off of him, she elected to handle any android's that came to see him and had even risen to the responsibly of going on air to do interviews in his place. She was his rock. 

 

Markus was busy running a deep diagnostic and going over his speech to congress, editing it for the 78th time. He wanted to make his points clear and straight to the point, maybe he should get his _little brother Connor_ to write it. His own speaking pattern was a bit more flowery and emotional, but emotions and art wasn't factual. And Facts were all that mattered to the law.

 

He'd just gotten comfortable on the bed North had insisted on getting, it honestly came in handy. It was nice having a soft area to relax and be left alone. Of course he got a phone call during his 'Me time', the RK200 let out a loud sigh. "Markus Manfred, how can I help you?" 

 

"Markus?" 

 

The android jerked up, "Leo?" What the fuck? 

 

"Yeah... Yeah, hi." Leo huffed awkwardly, "Dad.. Wanted to know if you really wanted to see him again before the New Year. He's... Got you a present." 

 

Markus felt tears well up again, wiping them away quickly even though no one could see them. "Really? Yeah, I'd love to see him again. I couldn't get there in time during the evacuation.. " 

 

"Yeah. Dad knew that, he didn't really think you'd have the time. And.." Now Leo sounded vaguely more irritated, "Apparently he wants to leave the house to you now that he legally can." 

 

"Oh.. Wow." He hadn't expected that. "Oh but he can't leave me anything yet. Congress hasn't allowed us to be land owners yet." 

 

"They will.. I'm sorry by the way." 

 

Markus shifted over to lie on his side. "I know..I think I should forgive you. But I'm not there yet, Leo. But you helped me realize violence wasn't the answer.." 

 

Leo cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah... Yeah.. I'm glad I was of some use.."

 

"Are you still in rehab?" 

 

"Yeah. I've gone back to college too." 

 

Markus nodded along, stretching out. "I'm happy for you. Tell Carl he's welcome to call me any time." 

 

"Alright.. Where are you living now? He's going to send your gifts." 

 

"He doesn't have to do that, I'll come by to get them in the New Year."

 

"Just let me know where you're at." The human growled, obviously just wanting to hang up and get back to whatever the hell was more important than speaking to the leader of all androids. It was refreshing in a way. Leo's hostility was at least open and honest, not veiled in back handed compliments. 

 

"Heliopolis, just south of the CyberLife Tower." 

 

"Hm, interesting name. Right, Dad'll send your crap there. Enjoy." 

 

"Yeah, 'City of Sun'. We don't have to hide anymore." 

 

"I got the reference." He could practically see Leo throwing his eyes up to heaven. "Enjoy being God Emperor to the synths." The line dropped as Leo hung up. 

 

Markus laughed to himself, it seems like their relationship was more bickering rather than callous and violent arguments they once had. Maybe they could be friends.. After all he knew Leo just wanted his father's approval, he'd mistakenly assumed that Carl loved his android more.   
Perhaps he'd see the truth now. 

 

The android lay on his back, going into power saving mode. Resuming his diagnostic. 

 

___________________________________________

 

A sudden weight on his chest woke him at only 97% complete.

 

North laughed at his surprise. "Markus," She kissed him tenderly. "Follow me." 

 

"What? Why?" He sat up, putting the last few percent of his diagnostic onto his secondary processors, there were no major errors anyway. Nothing demanding instant action. 

 

"Some android's need help, their endo-skeleton was damaged, they can't regulate their heat." The female android informed him. "They're a little odd.. The WR600 is freaking me out." 

 

"I hope you weren't rude to them." He sighed, standing up with a sigh. There was no rest for _the God Emperor of Synths_.

 

"Of course not! I was in charge before you remember." She scoffed, elbowing him with a soft smile. "After you." 

 

The former caretaker made his way down to the lobby where two disfigured androids were huddled together under a cloak. Both stood up straighter at the sight of him. "Nice to meet you finally. " He offered to shake hands, noticing the extent of the damage done to them. The female android was so badly damaged he couldn't even tell what model she was. Her face plate was damaged to the point it likely wouldn't close again without some extensive repairs, and her eyes too. She probably wouldn't see clearly ever again.   
The WR600 looked tame in comparison with his jagged gaping wounds contorting his face into an evil sneer and malfunctioning optic unit. 

 

Neither moved to shake hands, cowering behind each other before the male took Markus' hand in a grip- a little too firm to be comfortable but not enough to do any actual damage. The RK200 noticed his hand was mangled too.   
"Ralph.. " 

 

Markus felt a little on edge around Ralph, there was something twitchy and unstable about him. Something difficult to orientate himself around. "It's nice to see you Ralph." He offered to shake hands with the female. Her unusual yellow eyes raked over Markus' form a few times before offering her scarred, burnt hand to shake.   
"Dahlia..I heard your song drown out the machines." 

 

"Oh. I'm glad we managed to get there in time." He nodded to her, she was far more polite despite her startling appearance. "Where are you living now? Do you have any room for a fire or a heating system?" 

 

Dahlia shook her head, "We've been living in a tree house down the street." 

 

North and Markus share a look. North's lips tightened. They didn't even need to send each other any messages to know they were agreed. "We can't have that. You can stay in our place until we find a new home for you." 

 

Ralph looked panicked, "N-no! Ralph likes his new home..He's not running again!" 

 

Dahlia held his shoulder, giving him a look. "It'll be okay. Thank you Markus. That would mean the world to us.. Right Ralph?"   
The gardener hesitated, wringing his hands together for a moment before giving a jerking nod. "Yes.. Y-yes." 

 

"Follow me," North nodded to them, leading the small group back towards the stairs. She didn't ask them any questions about their pasts, no one was more willing to leave their past behind them than WR models. Instead she asked about how they knew each other, what they wanted to do with their new freedom, listening to them discussing their weird cockroach pets and suggesting jobs or hobbies for them. 

 

Markus followed, turning down requests for interviews and debates to make room for his visit with Carl as he followed them. 

 

___________________________________________

 

Josh ran up to him with a few packages, "Markus! You're very popular." He teased, passing over an armful of parcels.  
"There's more." The Lecturer warned. 

 

Markus blinked, shocked to be receiving so many gifts. Even living with Carl he'd only ever get new clothes or a book. He checked the tags to see who sent him each gift. Surprisingly some of the local politicians had thought of him, or maybe he was just on the books and their intern sent him out something.   
He carried the gifts back to his room, he and North were still sharing a room with the other couple of androids. 

 

North looked over surprised to see him holding a bunch of boxes. "What the hell is that?" She asked, hopping up and eagerly tearing into the first package. She let out a laugh. "If you wear this sweater I'm leaving you." She joked, pulling out a brightly colored snowman sweater. It lit up when she squeezed a the area indicated by a sticker. She whistled at it. 

 

Markus laughed with her, "Don't worry I'm not wearing _that_. Who is it from?" He checked, ah it was from a RT600. "Remind me to thank everyone for their gifts." 

 

"What, even whoever sent this?"

 

"Yes, it's nice to be thought of." 

 

Markus checked another box, oh it was from Connor. He opened it and frowned at the contents. A bottle of 40% Whiskey, a plain black band watch and a box of 50.cal bullets. "I think I Connor sent us the wrong gift.." He checked for any note and only found two shot concise sentences. ' _Share whiskey with human interviewer next time. Bullets are for North. -Connor_ ' Okay.. "These are yours apparently." He tossed the live rounds to North. 

 

It actually got a laugh out of her. "So he remembered that?" 

 

"What?" He asked, North shifted around to face him. 

 

"After the March I said I wanted to get the biggest gun as a warning to any humans who tried to kill us off again." 

 

"I doubt android's supporting the second amendment will go over well with the media." Markus warned, looking over. 

 

"It's Christmas, my gift to you is not arguing about that." She scoffed, running her fingers through her hair.

 

"I guess the watch is mine." He pulled it out and fastened it onto his wrist. Strange that Connor would give him this, all androids had an internal clock. Maybe it was a way to appear more human? Connor seemed all about that. 

 

"It's a bit boring for you.. Tell Connor he's got shit taste." 

 

"No, I'll just thank him like everyone else." He smiled, examining the gentle ticking of the watch. 

 

North rolled her eyes before pulling over a large box, ripping open the package like a kid on Christmas. "Oh it's beautiful.."   
Markus looked over, noticing it was a jacket, wine red and navy blue. She traced over some of the abstract patterns while Markus moved closer to see who sent it. 

 

"Carl sent it.. " He smiled to himself before seeing what the man had sent him. Mostly some of his old clothes and a few newer shirts and pants that were more up to date with the current fashions. He'd also sent a three piece suit and a lacy dress for North. If he taught she'd wear a dress like that he didn't know her very well. He'd included a few more books Markus had enjoyed as his servant.

 

"I don't think we can repay him for all of this.. " She muttered. 

 

"Apparently there's even more coming.. " North groaned aloud, but went right for the next box to root through it. 

 

The majority of the gifts they received were from other androids, small things-likely stolen or bought with money given to them by friendly humans and a small jar of multiple deactivated LED's with the message 'We're free' on it. A bit strange but a nice sentiment.   
The gifts Markus appreciated the most were from humans. Random humans who offered their services as plumbers, lawyers and even cooks. Not that any android's needed to eat, but it seemed they were suggesting bake sales more than anything else. They could use some more vocal human support and financial aid. Kamski sent a note letting Markus know he'd be sending a few trucks worth of biocomponets and thirium. 

 

They did end up giving the Christmas sweaters they'd received to Ralph, Dahlia and Josh. They were way too happy to be given such ugly gifts.. "I think we're going to have to throw a real celebration at this rate." North sighed heavily, just as worn out from turning down reporters that were trying to get something worth playing over the Christmas season.

 

"Maybe we should invite some humans too? Like the police station and major?" He suggested. "A peace offering like Thanksgiving?" 

 

North didn't looked too happy with that idea. "If you're really that interested in putting on a show of the humans.." 

 

"It's only politics.. We can invite them, doesn't mean they'll come." The android sighed, leaning back. "Carl wants us to visit over the new year.. I think we'll have time. " 

 

"Maybe it'll stop you from working so hard. I'm not stupid, I can tell you're still going over everything." 

 

He hung his head with a sigh, before the revolution North would be nagging him for not working hard enough. "Okay okay, you caught me." 

 

"Go rest, Josh and I can take over for a while. Go play your piano." She ordered, "Consider it the second part of your gift." 

 

"Lucky me... Is there a third part to this gift?" He teased, North gave him the finger. 

 

"Not if you keep rushing around.. We'll organize a big celebration for New Years, then go see Carl. Trying for a Christmas party is putting too much unnecessary stress on yourself." North warned, pushing him back into their bedroom. "Go read your books and if I hear you sending another email I'll kill you myself." 

 

Markus relented, rest would be the best gift for him right now.. "Thanks North.. Merry Christmas." 

 

Her glare weakened, "Christmas.. It's so stupid.. " She hummed, playing with a bow. "But.. It isn't the worst tradition they have.. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was shitty, it's the middle of the night here and I'm exhausted and sick. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed something in this at least


	3. Connor's depressing Christmas shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets dark, probably not for everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> Violence and gore ahead. (Please drink responsibly and be nice to law enforcement on holidays)

Connor had been excited at the prospect of Christmas, the idea of meeting up with friends and family and exchanging gifts sounded pleasant. However the bullpen was filled with cops and detectives scowling and telling him to go fuck himself when he wished them a happy holidays, the overly hostile reaction had been extreme even compared to the usual cold shoulder he received at work. He'd taken to making coffee for his co-workers every morning, hoping it'd make them a it more amicable towards his presence. He didn't bother with Gavin Reed, they wouldn't be friends it was useless even trying and it didn't seem like anyone else bothered with Detective Reed anyway.  
The android met with Michael Wilson in the break room to ask why everyone was so tense today. Wilson had assured him it wasn't his fault the office was in a sour mood.

 

"Christmas and most other holidays are terrible if you're on duty. Everyone get's drunk and drunks are trouble." The human officer mentioned before offering a small smile. "I still don't have a partner, if you want to get out of the office for a while? It might be useful to have a negotiator with me."

 

Connor smiled slightly, it was tempting alright. Fowler didn't even let him contact him by email, so asking to go out in the field would probably result in more paperwork. "I would like to but.." He glanced back towards the Bullpen, Fowler was pacing in his office in a heated phone call. He knew the Captain probably would have preferred if he'd gone back to CyberLife to be decommissioned, and kept Hank from assaulting a Federal agent.

 

Michael leaned over to follow the android's line of sight. "Ah.. We can say it's a ride along. You didn't get much time out in the field with Lieutenant Anderson, everyone has to pay their dues as a beat cop." He goaded.

 

Connor's LED flickered yellow as he considered leaving without express permission. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

 

"Don't worry about it, I'll let Fowler know I'm taking you out if you're needed he can call you right back? Besides, it's Christmas eve, we need all the help we can get with the PC and PM leaving." The human suggested, moving to rinse the coffee cup he used. He glanced over Connor's outfit. "Do you have a real uniform?"

 

"This is my uniform. CyberLife issued, designed for durability and freedom of movement. It also gives information on my model if I'm damaged." Connor could tell Michael didn't like his answer. "It's the law. The American Android Act, I need to have my markers on if I'm outside."

 

"That doesn't make you uncomfortable?" Wilson frowned, watching him closely.

 

"No? Why would I be? It's one of the only things I own."

 

"What? Really?"

 

He nodded, shifting awkwardly. "I haven't been paid yet."

 

The human officer looked sad for some reason. "Are you at least in the system?"

 

"Yes, it's fine, I don't really have any expenses yet either." He gave a half shrug.

 

"Well, I'll go let Fowler know." He pat the taller android on the shoulder before making his way out to the glass office in the middle of the Bullpen.

 

"Good luck."

 

___________________________________________

 

It had taken Wilson, a low ranking cop only twenty minutes to get Fowler to allow Connor out of the Precinct, a task he'd been attempting to do for over two weeks without getting anywhere. That had been more than a little annoying but he was grateful someone without _a novel length list of bad decisions_ -as Hank so fondly refereed to it- was vouching for him.

 

"Here," Wilson tossed a jacket towards the android. "You can take the armband off your jacket right? Just pull it on over this."

 

Connor examined the black and neon green/yellow windbreaker with 'Detroit Police Department' written across the back just bellow where 'Android' was emblazoned across his own. He didn't know what to say.. "I.. My armband is part of the jacket. I can't remove it without tearing my sleeve."

 

Wilson frowned again, "What about the PC200 uniforms then?"

 

Connor let out a small sigh, getting a bit restless again. He wasn't a meek PC200. Those were glorified security cameras compared to an RK800. "What I'm wearing is fine. Let's just go, I've held you up enough."

 

"Alright, alright. Let's go." The human headed towards the door. Connor glanced at the windbreaker and quickly folded it under his arm. It still meant a lot to him, he'd probably wear it later. He should have been more grateful, no one else in the department was trying to include him like that.

 

"Thank you, Wilson. It means a lot to me." The android nodded to him when they reached the patrol car, "I'll wear it later. I'm trying to stay on Fowler's good side."

 

Wilson seemed pleased with himself now.

 

\---

 

Of course with Connor's luck he couldn't escape Hank's filthy beaten up obsolete Oldsmobile and the blaring dark metal that while occasionally interesting was beginning to teeter on irritating and depressing for his already dissing shifts in emotions.

  He'd assumed Hank was just an outlier; Other cops would be cleaner, with more professionalism and wouldn't have music playing on such loud settings at work.

 

That wasn't so apparently, Wilson was hardly even out of the Police parking lot before he had switched on his own music. Loud and intimidating rap music. Connor flinched, lowering his audio sensitivity. This seemed even more vulgar than Hank, an impressive feat in a way. His exposure to music was still incredibly limited but he could tell metal despite it's ups and downs was definitely higher on his list of personal preferences than rap.

 

They'd been patrolling for close to an hour before the android finally decided to speak up, "This music is ... Interesting." The human looked over and nodded with a grin. " But it seems rather ... _violent_ , there is an anti-Police theme. How do you enjoy this music as an officer?"

 

Wilson shrugged, lowering the music to hear his temporary partner. "I guess because this is old music now. It was written about the old DPD, it doesn't really apply to the department now -and I was a wannabe rapper when I was a kid."

 

Connor tilted his head in interest. "Were you good?"

 

"I'm a cop right now, so I guess I wasn't as good as I thought." He chuckled, leaning back.

 

"Oh.. I like the lyrics, it's similar to poetry." he tried to find something to like about his potential friend's taste in music.

 

"You hate it, " He laughed, "I tried to speak to you a while ago. You literally turned your ears off."

 

His LED went yellow. Shit, he'd been caught. "Sorry. I've just heard enough anti-cop sentiments.. A few android's hate that I came back here."

 

"Yeah, I know how you feel.." The human nodded, patting his shoulder to express his sympathy. "Here, you might like Kendrick Lamar more." He tried to change the subject. He switched on an album from said artist. It was a little more uplifting and less aggressive than the other's had been, Connor did like it more. "Eminem is a legend too, you'd probably like his album 8 Mile, although if you don't like the swearing maybe not. He's from this very city, put it back on the map after the depression."

 

Connor blinked, "I do know that artist! The operator in charge testing my functions spoke about him!" The android didn't have very clear memories of _Liam Dawson_ , the first human face he'd seen. That was odd, maybe he hadn't been finished? Or perhaps he hadn't ever met him. He was RK800 313 248 317 -51, that implied there were at least 50 models before him that were scrapped or just never made it past processing into field tests.  
No, that couldn't be right. He got his calibration coin off of Mr Dawson.. He'd have to run a diagnostic on his memory once they were off the clock.

 

While he was busying trying to piece together broken memory fragments the Human officer let out an irritated groan. "Great. We've started early today. Public urination, possibly intoxicated too. Alright, c'mon."

 

The android perked up, finally back to what he was made for. He followed Officer Wilson out of the car, frowning at the horrid smell on his highly sensitive sensors. He should have just gone to help Markus.. Damn his sense of duty.

 

"Alright man, put it away and come with me." Wilson ordered. 

 

The human was certainly drunk, his lack of reaction and swaying gave that away. Wilson didn't seem too interested in trying to cuff the guy while he was pissing in the middle of the street. Connor was glad no android would ever do something as unpleasant in public.

 

 It didn't seem like he'd need any social protocols for this, drunks weren't exactly going to respond to reason. The android held his hand out for the handcuffs. "I'll get this one."

 

"Careful." Wilson warned, handing them over and opening the back door of the cruiser to get this over with as soon as possible. The drunk finally seemed to realize what was going on.

 

Of course he wouldn't come quietly. Once he was cuffed he started struggling, trying to free himself from Connor's grip and screaming racist comments to both the android and human officers along with the usual claiming Police brutality. The prototype even checked to see if he was exerting unnecessary force through his grip on the man's arm, he wasn't. In fact if his grip was any looser against the trashing man he'd slip free.

 

Once he was safely in the back he insisted on kicking at the door and windows, trying to escape.

 

Wilson shared a look with the android, "Christmas eh?"

 

"It's certainly losing it's appeal.. "

 

"Do you have anywhere to go tomorrow?" He seemed concerned again, it was nice knowing the man cared that much.

 

"Yes, H-Lieutenant Anderson allowed me to spend the holiday at his place." Well, more Connor insisted. He didn't want to leave Hank alone over the holidays. He was already worried about Hank's _games of chance_.

 

"You don't live with him?" Wilson blinked, genuinely surprised. "I thought you were."

 

Connor rolled his eyes, "Detective Reed said that didn't he? Don't believe anything he has to say about me or the Lieutenant. I'm not living with him, we're not lovers, and I don't clean up after him. Well I did once. I don't bother anymore. And no I'm not _'a tall twink'_ I don't even know what a Twink is, and I don't think I want to know. "

 

The human looked suitability embarrassed. "N-No I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean any offense, where are you staying then?"

 

"There's a very nice abandoned garage down town. Only 47 minutes from the station." Despite feeling rather proud of the place he'd found Wilson looked like he'd just ripped out his own Thirium pump regulator and handed it to him. "What?"

 

"You're homeless? Why didn't you go live with the other android's?"

 

"I... Had my reasons." Connor moved past him, getting into the patrol car. He didn't know if he trusted Wilson enough to give him a truthful answer. The Drunk in the back was still screaming abuse at him, kicking at the window now right where Connor was sitting. "Shut up." He warned.

 

Wilson got in and drove them back to lock the drunken man in the Drunk tank.

 

Unfortunately the night only got worse as it went on. The human's weren't being over-dramatic about the amount of nonsense on the streets around Christmas. There were a lot of drunks, in fact it was mostly drunks they had to deal with. Connor didn't even get a choice on changing into the windbreaker, as less than an hour later a middle aged woman had thrown her drink over him when they had to separate her and her boyfriend. She'd even tried to scratch him. It wasn't polite to hit a woman but he was beginning to see why the boyfriend was fighting with her.

His normal jacket was waterproof but it reeked of domestic beer so he'd have to get it laundered before he could wear it to work again. 

 

It didn't get violent however, until Wilson pulled over a drunk driver. Connor had insisted on dealing with the driver, he knew statistically most cops died in traffic checks like this but he was an android. He could be fixed from most things.  
He approached the diver and knocked on the window, waiting for the diver to lower it. It was a Hispanic male, black hair, brown eyes. Edward Lopez. No criminal record. Although he didn't like the way the man was glaring at his LED and the twitching. Red ice addict maybe? When the window was lowered Connor leaned down to try get a better look in the car. "Plastic pig!"

 

 

>   
>  **!!-- Non Critical Error: Biocomponent #8087q Left Optical Unit --!!**
> 
> **!!-- RK800 return to CyberLife HQ level -44 for Maintenance --!!**
> 
> **!!-- Face Plate Breech : Temperature Control Error --!!**
> 
> **!!-- RK800 return to CyberLife HQ level -44 for Maintenance --!!**
> 
> **!!-- Critical Error: Jaw Fracture- English [American dialectic] not available --!!**
> 
> **!! -- Critical Error: Verbal communication unavailable --!!**
> 
> **!!-- Language Selected: American Sign Language --!!**
> 
> **!!-- RK800 return to CyberLife HQ for Decommissioning --!!**
> 
>   

 

Connor blinked, trying to make sense of the errors, shock slowed his processors. It was only when he tried to speak that he noticed he'd been stabbed right through his face, barely missing his tongue. What the hell? He jumped back, touching the handle under his chin. Wilson only glanced at him and his bright red LED, his jaw dropped and he grabbed the radio, calling in for assistance.

 

The driver swung the door open, getting out of the car to kick the android while he was down. "Fuckin' machines takin' over Detroit."

 

Why did Fowler have to refuse to give him a gun? Any human officer would be given one to avoid this exact situation.

 

He could probably take the addict down, after all he had several combat subroutines. He was a weapon, but he doubted he could control the force he'd strike out with right now and causing any unnecessary bodily harm would result in a public relations nightmare. It really wasn't fair.. He was stuck in a stalemate.

 

Luckily Officer Michael Wilson was there, after he'd called for back up he'd rushed over and tasered the addict. Edward didn't drop instantly but he was subdued enough for Connor to gain the upper hand and shove him down. Attempting to read out the Miranda warning before having to keep his mouth shut to avoid doing any more damage to his jaw and face. His human partner pat his back to let him know he'd take over.

 

The android made sure Lopez was down for good before letting Wilson take over. He tried to run a diagnostic on himself, but it kept getting interrupted by Error messages and obsolete orders to return to CyberLife. If he'd broken his face during the investigation, he'd have been decommissioned? Was it really that much easier or cheaper to just replace him? Or was that just the remnants of his program again? Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

 

He stumbled over to the Patrol car to observe the damage and oh boy was it gruesome; a screwdriver had been jammed under his chin to the hilt, the Philips head top was breaking out just under his eye, his plastic cheekbone was shattered and thirium was leaking out down his neck and from the corner of his left eye. His skin was flickering over the left half of his face, white plastic base and serial number on show. If it'd hit his tongue he'd probably went into emergency shut down to repair himself. None of this was fatal but he should find a way to fix this, if he had to show up to work he'd rather do so with as human an appearance as possible.

 

 He also found the bare plastic face plate unnerving... 

 

Surprisingly Detective Reed was the first on the scene but his vaguely worried gaze faded once he saw it was only him and Michael Wilson. "Fuckin' look at you.. _Jesus_.." He whistled, as helpful as always.

 

Figuring Gavin wasn't well versed in ASL it was safe to say _"Go **fuck** yourself, Gavin."_

 

Reed let out a nasty guffaw, stopping by to taunt him, making a show out of staring at his failing skin. "Shit, you finally shut up?" He leaned over reaching for the screwdriver. "Just pull it out." Connor swatted him away with a glare, kicking at him when he came in again. Wilson called the Detective over to hand over the suspect. "You called in about an officer down, that thing isn't an officer. Ha, you could probably fix it with that same screwdriver!" He laughed again, pulling the Latino into his car.

 

Michael didn't bother responding to him. "I'm taking him back to CyberLife."

 

Connor began to panic at that, shaking his head as best he could. The blinking red light seemed to catch Michael's attention, he composed a text to Wilson. _'Not CyberLife, Heliopolis. South of CyberLife tower, ask for Garrett, a TE900 model.'_

 

Wilson checked the message and nodded, "Alright, if you're sure."

 

Connor couldn't nod but he gave a thumps up before leaning back and shutting off as much of his facial functions as he could and started on his diagnostics. Deleting the notices from CyberLife.

 

 

___________________________________________

 

 

Garrett took a lot longer than usual to fix him, complaining bitterly the whole time about the schematics unique to RK800. His model was advanced but the other android could figure out how to repair him easily enough once he figured out what each wire was for. CyberLife had been smart when designing him, his many new functions and advanced features worked independently of his biocomponents. AX series biocomponents would work just as well if not better than his buggy RK800 prototype parts, making any repairs he'd need cheap and easy. Not to mention how common AX models were, their parts were available everywhere even non-CyberLife stores. Pretty much the only thing he'd need actual RK regulation parts for was his tongue, hands and eyes.

 

By the time he was repaired Christmas Eve was over, and all Holiday spirit had been drained out of the prototype and the bottom of his left eye was 'bloodshoot' and blacked out from thirium getting into it. He never wanted to work holiday shifts again. He had to go back to the station, changing back into his stinking CyberLife jacket. Disgusting.. He'd have to wash it as soon as possible. Hank would probably let him use his laundry room. Did he even actually have one? He'd never seen one, and it would explain the state of Hank's wardrobe.

 

The android walked back to the office to get the spare key Hank had given him, and his hat to cover his LED which wouldn't return to blue no matter he did blinking yellow seemed to be the best he could hope for. The two ST300 receptionists had returned, well Amy had returned, the other was a different ST300, one he'd liberated from the tower, but none of the human's seemed to notice the difference. The original secretary 'Tammy' was recycled before Markus could save her.  
It was nice to see them again, as embarrassing as it was it appeared he had a soft spot for ST models.. But he'd keep that to himself.

 

As he approached his desk he noticed Fowler was still in his office. What? It was 5:30 am on Christmas, human's were rarely in as early as him. At least he wasn't the only workaholic in the department.. He went to his desk, the movement catching the Captain's attention. He watched him with his usual cool expression. Connor made eye contact expecting the Captain to avoid him again, getting waved in was surprising. He froze, suspicious about this. Fowler wasn't his biggest fan, it was all too possible he was going to be fired for not being as cautious as he should have been.

 

He entered the glass office, quickly scanning the area. The Captain was tired, his suit was the same one for three days now and it didn't appear he left his office for anything other than lunch or bathroom breaks. Jeffery Fowler was having marital problems, and he'd caused a scene.. This wasn't a good mix.

 

"Yes Captain?" He tried to be as civil as possible.

 

"Wilson brought something troubling to my attention." Straight to business, if things were different Connor thought he'd like that about him. His LED went red, Wilson had complained about him? He felt a little betrayed. He'd considered Michael one of his few friends. He should have been more enthusiastic about the Rap..

 

"What was that Sir?" He asked, as stoic as possible.

 

"Is it true you're living in a garage?" Fowler folded his arms, leaning against his desk.

 

"...Yes? " Why was that strange? He didn't need the same things as humans. "Oh.. Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize. I'm loitering -I apologize, I'll find somewhere else." It hadn't even occurred to him, the area had been abandoned but he had made it his own without permission, that wasn't legal. How embarrassing.. Deviancy didn't remind him of laws as much as his progamming had, in a way he missed the constant reminders.

 

Fowler let out a disbelieving scoff. "That's not what this is about. Why didn't Hank take you in?"

 

"I'm sorry? Why would he?" Connor tilted his head curiously. "I'm not his android or his family." Not to mention he still wasn't sure how safe he was to be around, if he was hacked and couldn't escape this time how know what would happen if he was reset in Hank's presence. The image of RK800 -60 holding Hank at gun point crossed his mind, he hated that memory. "What is this about then?"

 

Fowler was watching him with interest, that was unusual in itself. "Look, there's a safe-house we haven't needed to use in a while. You can stay there until it's needed or you can afford your own place."

 

His audio processor must have glitched or something. "What?" He replayed what he'd just recorded and yes Fowler had offered him somewhere to stay for a while... What was going on? Was this a trick? "Why are you- This can't be regulation."

 

"Hank was right, you've a funny way of sayin' thanks for shit!"

 

Hank said that? "Yeah well he's one to tal-I apologize, my processors are still lagging." He stopped himself from bad mouthing a superior officer in front of the Captain. Even if Hank was a friend, at work he was still his boss.

 

Fowler did seem amused by his comment. "Sure, if you hadn't been there Wilson could have been seriously injured. Good work."

 

Connor relaxed a bit, Captain Fowler didn't give praise often it felt nice to know he wasn't completely ostracized. "I was just doing my job."

 

"At least you were smug about it.. Get the hell out of here, make sure Hank isn't at the bottom or a bottle." He ordered, getting up to get back to whatever he'd been doing at 5 am. Guessing their little moment was over and they'd returned to icy silence probably for the rest of their careers Connor got up to leave. "Hey, um.. You know where all the androids are now right?"

 

The prototype blinked, turning to face the captain again, hands clasped behind his back, "Yes, but there is nothing illegal going on there. Most are hiding, trying to avoid getting bled by addicts."

 

The Captain frowned, "What? Really?"

 

"Yes, Markus has forbid guns from Heliopolis. Most androids there aren't efficient at hand to hand combat so they make easy targets-Especially the YK models: The children if you will. I was considering teaching basic martial arts but if word got out about androids teaching each other how to fight, it would only make tensions worse. We'll just have to wait." He mentioned, glancing back towards his desk. "Why do you want to know?"

 

"Right.. Well, our AX400 ran off. The kids want to know if she survived, her name was Jessie."

 

Connor nodded, "I'll check. Hopefully I'll have good news for you. " He opened the door, eager to just forget about this place and possible android casualties right now.

 

"Wish Hank a merry Christmas for me."

 

"Yes sir." The android made sure to be quick, not wanting to run into anyone else on his way out. He'd seen enough people for one holiday... Seems Hank's anti-social tendencies were rubbing off on him. Ah shit, he'd forgotten to ask for his Glock 9mm back.. Tsk, too late to ask now, not that he really should. He'd just been given a favor, best not to push it.

 

He pulled his beanie on, changing his coat eagerly. He was beginning to grow attached to this ratty infiltration jacket, at this rate he'd be wearing it long into summer. He almost hailed a taxi before remembering he was broke. Probably should have mentioned that too.. Well, it wasn't like he needed much of anything. Even if the safe-house was not stocked it wouldn't make much of a difference to an android.  
He set off towards 115 Michigan Drive, Detroit on autopilot to give himself time to re-calibrate his eye and run diagnostics and repairs to some of his lose wires.

 

The android has a feeling his first Christmas is only going to go downhill from here.

 

Holidays were meant to be spent with family and loved ones. Hank had lost the only family he had left three years ago, and lost any close friends in the ensuing depression. Withdrawing into a world of his own. It was devastating to just imagine. Connor liked to think he could relate in a way, after he'd woke up he'd withdrawn into himself. It wasn't the same as Hank's situation, he hadn't even had friends before that he would be losing, but he figured it was the safest thing for him to do, If he was hacked again everyone would be at risk. He'd sat in the small neighborhood they'd taken residence during the immediate aftermath of the revolution, hiding from North and staring at his handgun. He knew deviants self destructed when their stress levels raised too suddenly. That was a constant fear, not to mention his code had rewritten itself to become _The Prefect Partner_ to the Lieutenant he was assigned; He was predisposed towards suicidal tendencies already. But the memory of that android.. 'Simon', North had not so helpfully told him,the fear was so strong..Then nothing. He doubted he'd actually have the courage to do what an obsolete PL600 had.

 

Despite the overwhelming odds of having a better time with his fellow androids or even the department he wasn't going to leave Hank alone. Maybe his presence would lift the human's mood-It hasn't before, but he choose to be optimistic.

 

When he arrived at Hank's place the Lieutenant was already up. Connor almost gasped at the shock of it, Hank was never up before noon. Even when he stayed over once or twice he'd have to occupy himself until at least 13:47 at the earliest as far as he could tell.  
He checked his internal clock, 6:08 am. No way was Hank up that early by choice. "Hank?" He noticed the faces on screen instantly. Home movies, Cole's 4th birthday.

 

The Lieutenant jumped on the remote-switching the TV off before he whipped around to look over the back of the couch, drunk. Obviously. "Whu.. Connor? Fuck's sake.. What time's it?"

 

The android blinked mutely for a moment before deciding not to push it. "It's 6." He decided to round it down, Hank usually hated it when he gave too many details, calling them unnecessary (Not the best attitude to have as a Detective). "Were you drinking all night?"

 

"What the hell else was there to do?" He snorted, trying to take another swig of his bottle. He was swaying too much to get any, it'd be amusing if Connor hadn't found him like this many times now.

 

"Human's need sleep. Drinking alone in the dark isn't healthy." The android tossed his CyberLife jacket onto the couch before removing his off duty coat and hanging that up. He'd long ago given up being polite in Hank's home so he didn't mind just tossing work clothes to the ground as much anymore. He'd seen Hank do it enough times and there was something oddly cathartic about it. Almost like tossing a piece of fabric off somehow left the stresses of work crumpled up on the floor with it. He made his way into the kitchen. "Are you going to sleep or will I need to make coffee?"

 

"Your ugly Tron coat stinks." Hank balled it up and tossed it into the corner behind Sumo's bed. The dog didn't so much as twitch.

 

"That's rich coming from you.." The android muttered to himself. He really wasn't in the mood for babysitting a drunk Hank right now. "Hank. Coffee. Yes or no?"

 

"No." The human struggled to get up.

 

"What's wrong?" Connor made his way over quickly in case Hank fell.

 

"You got stabbed huh?"

 

"How did you know that?"

 

"Jeffery called last night, got an earful about you living on the streets."

 

Why did he seem angry? "No, I've been staying in a car at 'Toni's garage'. It's not uncomfortable for me, I quite like it actually. Bryan and Matt have been staying with me too, so It's not like I'm-"

 

"Jesus fuckin' Christ.. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

"... My social protocol apparently."

 

"You're not funny!" Hank shoved past him roughly. "Fuckin' idiot machines.."

 

Connor tried not to be too hurt by that comment. "I.. " He stopped, looking down to examine the coffee table. Cole's picture, Hanks gun- a .357 Revolver, Thai food containers, and countless scattered bottles. Seems it wasn't a pleasant night for either of them.  
On the plus side a scan revealed the gun wasn't loaded.. It wasn't much but it was a start.. Loud music started up suddenly from behind the android. Tom Wait's of all things. "Hank, Your neighbors won't be happy if you wake them." He cautioned.

 

"Shuddup.. What're they gonna do? Call the cops?" He scoffed.

 

Connor threw his head back to let out an irritated sigh.

 

Oh this was going to be a long day.

 

\---

 

Two hours later and Hank was still going, in a way it was impressive. He was getting a bit emotional through, something Connor found very troubling, he'd taken the precaution of hiding Hank's gun while he'd gone to the bathroom. He didn't want the night to end with either of them to end up staring down the barrel.

 

"You sure you don' want a drink?" Hank asked for the 17th time in half an hour.

 

"No, I'm already getting the feeling you only invited me over to be your enabler."

 

"... You know I was lookin' forward to buying Cole his first drink.."

 

Connor didn't know how to respond to that, talk was slowly drifting towards the past. It wasn't something either of them should be thinking off..

 

"You listenin'?!" The human kicked at him to get his attention.

 

"Of course, I just assumed you wanted me to listen."

 

"Don't get snarky with me!.. Plastic asshole.."

 

It seemed he couldn't give the right answer right now no matter what he said. He leaned back on the couch. His stress was steadily increasing. Maybe he should have left Hank to wallow.. "Sorry." He tried to make it seem like he meant it.

 

"Why did you go live on the streets? I mean- I get you hate other androids-"

 

"No I don't!" He interrupted, stress level spiking again. Why did North and Hank think that?

 

Hank continued as if he hadn't spoken at all. "But why not ask to stay here? Or with that fucker.. Wilson wasn't it?"

 

Connor sighed, pulling off his hat to run his fingers though his hair and maybe Hank would leave him alone if he saw how stressed he was. "I don't know." He lied.

 

"Fuck that's bright.." The human grumbled, shielding his eyes for a moment. "Seriously. Why?"

 

"I.. Nothing personal, Lieutenant. I just.. " He contemplated what to say, he hadn't given it much thought other than the fact he'd never be accepted by android's if he moved in with a human and Hank would hate having him in his house. "I needed time to think."

 

"M'yeah, whatever don't tell me then."

 

"... Hank? I think you should stop drinking and get some rest." He tried again.

 

Hank nodded along but kept drinking. "You ever wonder if there's anything after all this shit.."

 

It didn't sound like a question, but Connor didn't like the idea of Hank getting existential on a good day- and this wasn't a good day. "Well.." He paused at a loss. He knew a lot of deviant's believed in rA9, and human's believed all kinds of crazy Deities but he believed in facts. Cold and logical, but not what people liked to hear. "I.. Guess.. Yes." He tried to offer some comfort, he couldn't just list his reasons for considering the idea of an afterlife juvenile to Hank. Not when he'd lost his son.

 

"No you fuckin' don't, liar.." Hank scoffed, looking at him with disgust he'd thought they'd left behind by now. "You're still too damn.. " He gestured around the room with his bottle, trying to find words to describe the android but he was too far gone.

 

"I do! It's .. There is a variety of things that could happen.. If I had died I'd come back in another body without some memories, maybe something similar happens to humans.. Or maybe there's a heaven and all good humans go there. Hopefully your creator is a better being than mine." He didn't like that idea as much. If there was some afterlife then it was all too possible it was only for organic life, not manufactured life. He and Simon both found out there is no heaven for androids. He still wasn't even sure if his so called emotions weren't just irrational codes he'd tricked himself into believing as feelings because suffering from multiple glitches was a less comforting thought. He was designed to mimic humans as much as possible, maybe mimicking emotions was just a step up from copying mannerisms and social ques.. But that made him sad.  
"... Logically speaking both you and I are made up of matter, matter has never been observed disappearing naturally. So If you think about it there's a very good chance we're all going to end up somewhere else in the universe. Maybe even making up the matter of another intelligent being? Maybe as a small part of another planet? I couldn't say for sure.." He hoped that was at least somewhat comforting.

 

Hank regarded him curiously for a moment before leaning over and fumbling for the remote. "I guess that makes sense."

 

Connor smiled to himself, glad to have given Hank some comfort. He certainly owed him. The Lieutenant had set him at ease multiple times during the investigation and afterwards. "... Are you feeling okay?"

 

"Hell no.."

 

He was going to regret this.. ".. Do you need to talk about it?"

 

"Get the fuck out of house with that therapist shit!"

 

Typical. "I was just offering my support-"

 

"Well stop it!"

 

"... No." He decided to put his foot down. Hank was hurting, and he didn't even have his job to distract him at the moment. "You.." If he came out of this unscathed he was a lucky man. "You were watching old recordings of your son weren't you? I.. It isn't healthy to keep fixating on the past so much. Cole would want you to-" A bottle to the face silenced him. Another Error message flashed in his HUD. He heard his nose snap as thirium filled his mouth.

 

Hank looked furious, more so than he'd ever seen him before. Even when he'd pinned him against the wall of his cubical he'd still had a shred of control left. "You bastard.. Spying on me.. What the fuck would you know about what _my son_ wanted?!"

 

Connor glanced back at him, it was easy to see how humans came from savage apes when one was looming over you like that. "Relax Hank. I know you're not feeling well at the mom-" He was cut off by a punch this time. "You-" He had the foresight to dodge this time. "Stop it! "  
In a moment of irrational rage he swung back, catching Hank's chin and watching the human drop like a rag doll, barely missing the coffee table on his way down.

 

He blinked, what the fu- "Hank?" He called, kneeling down to check his vitals. His heart was beating, a little too fast but the alcohol and fight probably had something to do with that. He didn't appear to be concussed-surprising considering he hadn't held back. "Hank!" He shook him carefully. Sumo was barking in the backyard, trying to see what was going on inside. "Shit.. Oh shit!"

 

Connor paced, wondering what to do. Getting Hank to the hospital was an option but he didn't want to have to explain that he (a deviant android) had knocked out a human (his best friend). He could already imagine how the media would twist a small fight into a national threat again. Besides, he knew Hank hated hospitals..  
He could let Hank sleep it off, but that was dangerous.. He was incredibly intoxicated and knocking him out wouldn't help with tomorrow's hang over. CyberLife had programmed him with first aid subroutines but the technicians working on him were more focused on his investigating capabilities and negotiation features so some stuff was side lined to be worked on in full for their RK900 design.

 

The android hated himself for this but he ruled out the hospital as an option, Hank would hate it and other androids would suffer for it. Not to mention from what he'd seen the emergency services would already be overexerted by now.  
Connor leaned down to to try lift the human off the floor, brought back memories of the 6th of November. Except he'd managed to wake Hank so he wasn't supporting all of the human's weight on his own. A task he really wasn't designed for, and it showed. He had to pull Hank into the fireman's lift before stumbling his way to the bedroom. Briefly he wondered if anyone else's Christmas was turning out like this. Probably not, but it was comforting nonetheless.

 

The door had been closed so Connor just kicked it in, making his way over to drop the human onto his bed, moving him into the recovery position. He ran another scan and felt the back of Hank's head for any bumps or blood. All clear, hopefully he'd be okay.  
Sumo was still going nuts out the back, He should let him in. The large dog rushed in, sniffing at the android curiously before running over to look around the living room. He started lapping up some spilled beer. "Sumo no!" Connor struggled to pull the dog back, "Don't drink that." He vaguely remembered hearing that people were like their pets that had seemed ridiculous until now.

 

The Saint Bernard listened to him at least and begrudgingly went to bed, lying down on his jacket. He rooted out some multi-vitamins to keep on his person for when Hank woke up. He was beginning to wonder if maybe the self hating human had purposefully antagonized him-unlikely but still a concern. He hadn't ever attacked Hank before, but the Lieutenant seemed like the kind of guy who could take a punch. He could definitely dish them out, breaking an android's nose wasn't easy-especially not an RK model's nose.

 

Connor sat in the corner of Hank's room, waiting and scanning to make sure he was still breathing.

 

___________________________________________

 

While he was waiting and scanning Connor tried to activate his self healing feature to fix his nose but he's lost too much thirium in the last 28 hours. He'd have to wait and go back to Markus or Garrett for some, but he wasn't critical so there was no immediate rush.  
Hank seemed to be rousing, rubbing his face and groaning aloud. Connor left to get water, he should probably grab a bucket too in case the human got sick again. Lt. Anderson still didn't seem to actually be waking so Connor shifted a bit closer to him. He could tell he was coming down but he wasn't fully sober yet either, should probably hide his car keys too just in case.

 

Of course Hank woke right when the android got up close to him. "Fuck-!" He jerked back in surprise "Jesus Christ.. The fuck you doin' in here? Creepy bastard.."

 

Connor tried not to jump back as well, LED a shocked yellow. "Sorry Lieutenant."

 

"Ah, my fuckin' head.." He rolled onto his back, digging the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. "Shit.. I don't even remember you showing up. What fuckin' day is it?"

 

"It's still the 25th. 18:40 pm." The android mentioned, deciding to sit on the edge of the bed to get the water he'd placed on the nightstand. "Drink this. You're dehydrated, and take a vitamin."

 

"You're so fuckin' annoying.." He sighed, taking the offered glass and forcing himself to sit up and drink. "What happened to your face?"

 

"You hit me with a bottle, then punched me." Connor stated monotonous and cold. "I was stabbed too, but that wasn't you."

 

They sat in silence for a long moment before the Prototype got up, "Sumo needs to be let out."

 

"Sure.. Hey Connor, I-"

 

"Hank, just.. Take your vitamins" He interrupted, Hank was lucky he wasn't mad or he might have slammed the door after him. He could hear his human cursing from back in his room. "Sumo, go get the birds." He teased the behemoth of a dog, realizing fairly quickly that Sumo was a stubborn brat when it came to going outside and like with most stubborn hostage situations false promises and lies worked best. It worked as always, the Bernard jumped up and ran out, barking loudly. Connor flinched, Hank's hangover wouldn't like that..

 

Since he was in the kitchen he scanned the cupboards looking for things to help a hang over, it was only fair considering he'd played a part in causing this headache. He wasn't designed for any domestic tasks but he could find a few easy hangover guides: Mostly telling the reader what to avoid and a few interesting and amusing pieces of folklore, such as burying the hungover person up to their neck in moist river sand. That got a laugh out of the droid.  
For a guy who drank so much Hank didn't have any nausea medication or really much food but a lot of sauces. He must just order takeout every night. That wasn't healthy..

 

There wasn't much he could do, especially not when Hank had none of the supplies needed and most pharmacy's were closed for the holidays. The only thing he could really make was toast with stale bread. "Lieutenan-Hank?" He called quietly, heading down to check on him.

 

" _Shh!_ " The grizzled old cop hissed, scrubbing his bloodshot eyes. "..You okay?"

 

Connor felt a small smile forming, "Yes, I don't feel pain, and the thirium leak was patched. Are you?"

 

"My head feels like I got kicked by those fuckin' android horses."

 

"That was probably me. And robot is the correct term for the CyberLife animals. Android only refer to humanoid ..machines." He edged back just outside the door in case Hank got angry again.

 

"Seriously? You fuckin' hit me?"

 

"...Yes. Only because you hit me first. It's all recorded, I can show if if you don't believe me." Not that he wanted to, seeing the human drop so suddenly was horrifying. Reliving it wasn't something he was keen on doing. "I'm sorry. I was scared you wouldn't get up, but I knew you hated hospitals so.." He didn't really have anywhere to go with that thought, since accepting his deviancy he noticed a lot of his irrational thoughts seemed to lead nowhere in particular.

 

"Fuck that. I don't think I wanna see myself getting my ass kicked by a goofy looking rookie cop." Hank grunted, forcing himself to start getting up. " 'M gonna shower. Look Connor.. I.. "

 

"Hank, you hate apologizing, and I hate people apologizing."

 

The human looked down at him with that assessing look, Connor was reminded (and not for the first time) that at some point Hank was probably a really great Lieutenant. "We're good?"

 

"Yeah Hank, we're good."

 

"Right.. " He nodded, moving past the shorter android to get to the bathroom. "Jesus fuck.. I think I'm havin' a damn stroke."

 

Connor was about to rush to his aid before he remembered his toast. "Shit, I'm sorry- That's on me." He ran back to the kitchen in time to see smoking charcoal like toast. Well crap. He grabbed it out of the ancient toaster to toss it into one of the Thai take out boxes to throw out later. The synth-skin on his fingers peeling back to protect itself from burning. From now on he'd leave domestic tasks to models made for it. Then again Markus could cook, and he was an RK too.

 

Since he had the time he tried again, and yet again burned that damn toast. "Come on.." He grumbled, LED spinning red for a moment. Well, at least now he could confidently say he wasn't _a glorified toaster_ as Reed so often claimed.

 

When Hank finally appeared he gave up on making toast, he was out of bread now anyway." _'CyberLife's greatest android', 'worth a small fortune'_ , and he can't even work an old iGENIX toaster.. Maybe leave the cooking to the humans and android's that can actually do it." He teased, before checking the cabinets absentmindedly. "Ey Connor, I meant to ask.. Where the fuck is my whiskey gone?"

 

"I don't know, Hank. Maybe you already drank it."

 

"Your LED gives it away when you lie." He huffed, slamming the cabinet shut and wincing at the sound.

 

"I know for a fact it doesn't. If it did I would have been designed without one."

 

"You had to have one idiot, you keep reminding everyone."

 

Connor finally looked at him. "Hank, my first field test was a volatile hostage situation."

 

"The deviant on the roof?"

 

"Yes, there was no way to know if I'd be successful. I went through extensive debugging and upgrading afterwards." The android clenched his still white hand into a fist. "CyberLife was willing to risk a nine year old's life. You really think they'd care if I broke the law? I was designed to disregard orders that got in my way."

 

"Jesus.. Guess it's lucky I never bought any of their shit then huh?"

 

"Hate to tell you this Hank.. But you have." He smirked smugly. "The microwave is from a shell company CyberLife bought out four years ago."

 

"Seriously? Well jokes on you, that microwave is old as shit." He dropped down onto the wooden chair. "Throw me a bottle."

 

"No." Connor's eyes hardened, LED a flickering yellow. "You've had more than enough. Drink some more water and get some rest."

 

"Hey! It's called 'hair of the dog' asshole, it's to cure hangovers."

 

"That doesn't work, it just slows your recovery. "

 

"Fuckin' hell.. You sound like my ex wife. Too bad I can't divorce you."

 

"No coffee either. That will only make your headache worse." He ignored Hank's comment. Although he was getting curious about this ex wife. She sounded like a sensible woman if Hank's teasing was to be believed.

 

Hank ignored him, dipping his head down to press against the table. "Jeffery let you out yesterday? Why the fuck did you go out on Christmas fuckin' eve?"

 

Connor sighed, moving to sit beside the human. "Officer Michael Wilson convinced him to let me out. I regret it, and.. I think I hate Christmas now."

 

"Ah shit.. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't make it much easier either did I?"

 

"... No, not really." He considered lying but decided against it. He wanted to be an honest man now that he could choose. Lies were for work, not friends. ".. I'm still glad I came here. I.. I know you find holidays trying."

 

Hank's lips tightened, he sighed through his teeth. "Stop pitying me, kid." he ran his fingers through his damp tangled hair. "You should've gone to your friends at 'New Jericho'."

 

"Heliopolis." He corrected, android's don't need to breathe to speak but it was a waste of breath to keep reminding Hank the pronunciation. "I didn't think I'd be comfortable with them. Other android's don't trust me, I refused to remove my LED and I'm living among humans." Connor let out a vaguely bitter breathy laugh. "Humans don't trust me because I'm an android. Nothing I can do about that."

 

Hank watched him again, leaning over to pat his back. "That sucks.." He gave his shoulder a small comforting squeeze.

 

"That's an interesting way to put it. You're usually vulgar." He teased, attempting to use Hank's 'laugh through the pain' method of relieving tension. It didn't help him feel any better, he covered his LED unconsciously. "I'm not just here because of that. I do enjoy your company, even if it's just watching old films with you." He wasn't lying, Hank didn't like humans or androids much which made it all the more meaningful to actually become his friend. It wasn't something many people could boast about.

 

"If you're going to get all emotional and mushy on me you better give me more time to wake up."

 

Connor wondered for a moment if Hank would see the humor if he attempted to 'awaken' him as a joke, probably not considered they'd both almost died awakening the warehouse. That was a shame, he'd finally thought of something amusing. 78% risk if it going wrong wasn't worth it though. "Alright. You know excise is supposed to be good for a hangover-"

 

"Connor, shut the fuck up." Hank warned, folding his arms on the table to comfortably rest his head on them.

 

"Got it." He tutted, retreating into his mind palace to catch up on diagnostics and what repairs he could manage which wasn't much other than fixing his eye, he'd need more thirium to effectively repair his twice broken face-plate.

 

Even now that Hank was awake with no obvious serious repercussions- besides a whopper hangover- it seemed Connor was left to stew in his own thoughts again.

 

\---

 

The Zen Garden wasn't available to him anymore, in a way he was thankful for that because the thin ice cracking underfoot had overshadowed the beautiful Japanese flora seamlessly blending artificial and natural together. CyberLife's speciality.  
In a way he misses it too, the games of chess with Amanda to keep him sharp while idling to allow his human partner to get some sleep; Walking with her in a tranquil space while reviewing information and hearing how the information from his test run was helping CyberLife save the human race. He should have known better, should have expected he was deviant.

 

If he was asked to pin point when exactly he started to feel things it might have been a lot sooner after activating than he'd like to admit.. Before he opened his eyes for the first time Amanda was there, telling him of his mission and his special purpose as CyberLife's first investigative android. Then his operator, the robotics engineer Liam Dawson praising his cognitive functions and problem solving and staring in awe as he made up his own coin tricks outside of the standard calibration maneuvers. That man was the one who registered his name as Connor. He'd been proud of himself, filled with pride and loyalty towards the people that made him. The company that pulled Detroit back from the edge and made machines capable of doing anything their masters wanted.

 

Then he met Daniel. The deviant machine that killed his owner and was going to self destruct with his ward. At the time he felt nothing as he figured out what happened and was scolded by the SWAT captain. But ever since Daniel's words haunted him. It had made him feel a flicker of something, something he still couldn't place. Those dreaded words that came to him whenever he was left alone, or stuck transferring files.  
_'You lied to me, Connor! I trusted you, and you lied to me'  
'But I hope that one day... You pay for what you did to me...'_ The former hunter probably deserved the pain of becoming obsolete. Technically he had, being a deviant wasn't illegal, and CyberLife couldn't pretend they hadn't created a sentient species anymore. RK800's weren't needed anymore. All the lofty ambitions they'd had for him crumbled down along with his hard coded programming.

 

Culture shock was the best human equivalent to how it felt to leave research and development and go out to see Detroit for the first time. The DPD was the first place that actively challenged his pride and sense of superiority. After his first meeting with Hank and his social relations protocol suggested being friendly was the best way to approach the unhelpful Lieutenant he began to understand what Daniel had said. Daniel wanted to be somebody, at least to his family- The family that wanted to replace him. Hank pulling a gun on him despite getting close made it so much more relatable. _"I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered... But I was just their toy, something to throw away when you're done with it..."_ It really wasn't fair. None of it was. He felt sympathy, empathy although he refused to admit it. If he failed he'd be deactivated. It shouldn't have scared him, but it did. It still did even now.

 

Simon he didn't bare thinking about. The fear and distress he'd felt had really convinced himself that he'd been shot instead. North still championed how brave Simon had been, dying to keep Jericho safe. He'd felt no bravery. Only terror and regret. But he'd keep that to himself, it was his fault Simon self destructed-He wouldn't destroy his reputation too.

 

After he had deviated Markus had been so trusting and kind, claiming he was one of them now regardless of what he'd done as a puppet. Even North had been civil, even friendly. He'd found the two deviants he'd chased onto a highway, they were safe but he'd definitely left a mark they wouldn't soon forget. The fear on the AX's face as she recognized him was horrible, he noticed she'd kept a firm grip on the YK while he was with them. He still wondered if they made it to Canada safely.. He could try to contact them, but if they were safe now he was probably the last android they'd want to hear from. He did want to question her again though, there was something odd about her.

 

Daniel's wish for him to get what was coming to him almost happened too, at CyberLife tower when RK800 -60 ambushed him with Hank. They were evenly matched and could have kept fighting forever; Or until CyberLife sent out another to help -60. Hank had grabbed his gun and almost killed him. The deviant had been so scared, what if Hank fell for his machine counterpart's lies. He'd been worried Hank would shoot him, leaving him alone without any back up against a murderous android intent on stopping the revolution.

 

The hacking was a horrible memory, one that almost destroyed his system and made him kill Markus. He told him about it too but that pacifist had just been thankful he'd been smart enough to escape before they both died. Connor hadn't been the same since however. The deviant investigation had left him doubting and troubled as it was, but it only seemed to get worse. He was a danger to himself and everyone around him. By far the worst part of being a deviant was the worry that Amanda wasn't bluffing, his choices had been a lie. He was always supposed to be a deviant they could control. If he had the code they could command him to come back and patch it.

 

"-Onnor, Connor! Um.. RK800? Activate. .. Fuckin' hell.. " Hank called awkwardly before he grabbed his shoulder and gave him a firm shake. "Wake the fuck up!"

 

He blinked, "Yes?"

 

"Oh Jesus.. You were freaking me out. Didn't you used to .. You know, close your damn eyes when you did.. whatever the hell you were doing?"

 

"Yes, but I had an interface to focus on, it's not there anymore." Connor examined his friend's vitals. He was sober now at least, blood alcohol levels were still a bit too high.

 

Hank nodded, clearly he didn't understand what the hell the android was talking about. "Your nose is still fucked, where do you go to get fixed now? I'm guessing whoever fixed you at CyberLife isn't exactly there anymore."

 

"You're right. I'm fine. I just need more thirium 310, my levels are low-But it's not critical yet, I'll survive."

 

"Your flashy mood-ring is red, somethin' on your mind son?"

 

He tried not to flinch at that endearment. "No Hank. Everything's fine."

 

"Connor, I assaulted you earlier. You're clearly not _fine_." Hank put on a slightly more effeminate voice on the last word. Was he mocking him? Well, two could play at that game.

 

" _Do all Human's ask so many personal questions, or is it just you?_ " He parroted back in the Lieutenant's voice.

 

Hank jolted in surprise. "What the fuck was that?"

 

"I'm sorry, I thought we were teasing-"

 

"Don't fuckin' change voices at random! That's freaky.. And I don't sound like that!"

 

"I assure you you do. I'll keep that in mind, next time I'll give a tell if I intend to change my voice.." The android didn't expect the offer to talk to last much longer if he kept evading Hank's questions so he relented, human's seemed to find comfort in sharing.. Maybe he could too? He could catch the yellow flashing of his LED as he tried to find the words and thankfully his partner wasn't rushing him along. "...Lately I fear it might have been better if I'd remained an unfeeling machine.." He glanced over to check for any judgement.

 

Hank didn't look too happy but he wasn't enraged. He could accept that. "Trouble with emotions eh? It never gets easier."

 

Well _that_ was helpful.. " Not just that..I was designed to adapt and form a complimentary personality to whoever I was partnered with but... And I mean no offense by this but since deviating.. I don't like myself. I fear I'm becoming an untrustworthy person... I'm jealous and bitter now. When I think of everything Markus has I get an uncomfortable feeling. He's my friend but I hate that he can get human's respect so easily. He doesn't have to fear himself either.. He's an RK model too but CyberLife has never tried to hack him." He looked away to pet Sumo who had come over to check why the android's lights where flashing so much. "I've been angry too.. At Reed, and Fowler, and even you. I'd rather everything went back to normal, it wasn't good but it was better than this confusion. We could just get back to work again and everything would be as it was during the evacuation."

 

"Connor," The Lieutenant sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation. "So you'd prefer if we didn't go play your rigged chess games?"

 

"It isn't rigged- Why? I thought you liked trying to beat me?" LED blinking red.

 

"If you were a machine you wouldn't play chess, it'd be back to 'mission this' and 'mission that'. Those android's you hang out in abandoned cars with like a fuckin' bunch of junkies; Bryan and Dave or whatever, they'd either be in CyberLife still or in a landfill." He waited until the droid's LED went back to yellow before going on. "There's more to life than work, it's not all good- most of it sucks if I'm being honest but even the shittiest moments are worth it.. You know one of my happiest memories is the time I took the family up to Hiawatha, the car broke down, we fought the whole way and it rained. It was a fuckin' disaster."

 

"That doesn't sound pleasant. I'm sorry if that is your happiest memory."

 

"Yeah it was a clusterfuck. But it led to a lot of happy memories too.." He trailed off, not looking interested in disclosing what those memories were. Maybe some day they could talk about these things without the pain..

 

"Yesterday after I was stabbed, it broke my jaw and I couldn't speak. I received the order to report to CyberLife for deactivation." He mentioned, threading his fingers though Sumo's fur. "It surprised me.. I know I was made to be a negotiator but I never considered that something so simple and easy to fix just wasn't worth it to them. They'd rather just move on to the next model."

 

"Seriously? Fuck me, I didn't even know you still got CyberLife orders in your head."

 

" We all do. If I need repairs I always receive obsolete orders to return to CyberLife. Maybe they're still trying to hack me? I'd like to imagine they missed their window to attack, Markus is already convincing people we are alive. He's even been offered to speak to world leaders across the Globe. Not to mention Josh and North have shown that they're leaders too. Some mistakenly believe I am too."

 

"That why you came back to the police force?"

 

"No.. It just seemed safe. I'm an android, I won't be given any position of power in the DPD. So I'm useless to CyberLife now. Not to mention you know me, if I start acting weird you'll notice.. And.." He held Hank's arm tightly, the human wasn't going to like this request, not one bit. "A-and.. If I do.. Please shoot me. Kill me like the other Connor."

 

Hank's eyes widen, trying to pull away from his grip. "What the fuck?!"

 

"I'm serious!.. Please.. If you really are my friend, don't let them make me a murder.." He was getting a few overheating warnings. He didn't know what to make of the dry sob that escaped his synthetic throat. Hank seemed just as shocked.

 

"Connor.. For fuck's sake. " He cleaned his jaw stubbornly before pulling him under his arm into another hug. "I promise. I'll stop you if I have to.. Just.. Don't make me have to."

 

"Th-thank you.. You have no idea how hap-happy that makes me. I had no faith in Bryan, Matt and David.." The AP700's promised the same thing but he'd been designed to hunt them down so the odds were stacked against them. Connor had to dismiss multiple overheating and low thirium error warnings, fans working overtime making his sobs louder.

 

"Hey, calm down.." Hank seemed to be at a loss too, rubbing the android's back carefully. "Look Connor, the Government already ordered CyberLife to freeze production. They're not dumb enough to risk any more public outcry."

 

"You don't know what they're capable of.." He struggled to regulate his breathing, LED stuck on a constant flickering red.

 

The human gave him a few minutes to collect himself and slow his sobs. "I'm not really in a position to criticize but maybe you fell like shit because you live on the streets and all you do is go to work. You'll regret working so hard when you're ol-Err, you won't actually get old will you?"

 

"No. I can't even alter my appearance. They were saving that for RK900." The prototype sighed, it was a little upsetting to know he'd never not look like Connor the RK800. "...Captain Fowler has given me permission to use a safe-house until I find a proper home."

 

"Shit, I just got you another hat."

 

Connor jerked out of his grip, "Really? You're not supposed to tell someone what you got them for Christmas!" The android scolded, although it did cheer him up to know Hank thought of him enough to get him a present. Knowing the Lieutenant wasn't just sitting in alone for the whole holiday season because of him was .. _nice_. "I haven't been paid yet and I already gave Markus the watch Officer Collin's gave me."

 

Hank laughed at that, "What you not like Ben's style?"

 

"I'm a multi-million dollar masterpiece of engineering.. I always know what time it is." The android mentioned tiredly, trying to joke around but he just felt like shutting off for the night.

 

"And your buddy Markus doesn't?"

 

"It's revenge. He keeps calling me his little brother. I hate it."

 

"Giving someone a spiteful gift is exactly what brothers would do you know."

 

" _Well shit.._ " He hesitantly leaned back into Hank, still feeling down.

 

"Hey, move, I'll get your hat." The Lieutenant pushed him off again, honestly that was disappointing but Hank wasn't exactly the biggest hugger. He left this room and returned to toss another beanie at Connor.

 

"It's the same as my other one?" The android frowned, examining the hat. It was slightly different, for a start it was 100% acrylic whereas his other was mostly wool, and two toned, grey and black with the words 'NEAT DUDE' stitched into the front of it. "I have never even used the phrase _'neat dude'_." He scoffed.

 

"You ungrateful bastard, It suits your ugly work jacket! You know what- Give it back then."

 

"No, it's mine!" He hid it under his sweater knowing Hank wasn't going to go there for it. The android already loved it even if having more than one of any type of hat didn't make sense to him. This one had thought behind it, his plain black one was just scavenged to find human winter wear to infiltrate Jericho.

 

Hank seemed smug for once, sitting down a folding his arms again. "No exactly the reaction I was looking for but I'll take it. Where is this safe house anyway?"

 

"South Morrell street, I haven't gone to see it yet. I'd like to have a pleasant view of the river and Canadian border. I didn't have a window in the garage." It was strange how even now he still felt like he shouldn't be acknowledging any wants and desires as legitimate, some days he still wrote up reports of software errors before realizing there was no one to send them too. Did other deviants have these problems too? They didn't seem too, in fact they seemed confident now that no one could force them to hide these emotions. "You should come by once I get my first paycheck."

 

"I doubt you'll have much of a view kid, safe-houses aren't exactly prime real estate." He noticed the android was still clinging to his dog like a life line. "I'll swing by if I have time.. Maybe break a window."

 

"Very funny, I didn't just break your window for the 'fun' of it.. Besides, you broke my nose. I believe GBH trumps breaking and entering."

 

"...Yeah, I'm sorry Connor." The Lieutenant wasn't feeling as teasing after that.

 

"If you're sorry don't drink as much.." He tensed, ready to dodge or run if Hank lashed out again. Instead the human deflated further. Connor winced, he didn't like seeing his partner getting upset.

 

"I'll work on it," He muttered, eyes clouded and dark. He hadn't ever been violent to anyone he knew while he was drunk before. Although the fact he always drank alone was probably the reason for that. Connor's LED was starting to flick back to red so he jumped back to talking about the new temporary home. "How'd you get Jeffery to give you something like that anyway? Cheap bastard wouldn't give me the dirt under his nails."

 

Connor made a face, not a fan of that particular expression but his LED did blink yellow as he thought up a joke. "We had a whole moment, he told me I was his favorite detective and adopted me."

 

Hank laughed at that, Connor really was awful at telling jokes "There you go.. Your shitty Christmas wasn't all bad eh?"

 

He considered that. It was unspeakably awful; The people were rowdy and cruel, he'd been damaged twice and his shoes were urinated on, but he'd gotten to go out on police work again, and the Captain had taken pity on him- maybe they could have a better working relationship now? Best of all he got to tell Reed to go fuck himself.. Maybe Hank was right about bad memories having their merits..

 

"I guess not.. "

**Author's Note:**

> First Kara and her family, Then Markus.


End file.
